Who's Killing the Villains?
A parody of Who's Killing the Muppets? from Robot Chicken starring villain characters Cast * Gonzo - Prince Charming (Shrek) * Fozzie Bear - Sideshow Bob (The Simpsons) * Kermit the Frog - Ronno (Bambi 2) * Miss Piggy - Shenzi (The Lion King) * Scooter - Prince Hans (Frozen) * Hooded Killer - Max (Scooby Doo and The Alien Invaders) * Dr. Bunsen Honeydew - Heinz Doofenshmirtz (Phineas and Ferb) * Beaker - Dave (The Penguins of Madagascar) * Rowlf the Dog - Ms. Fortune (Toonstruck) * Dr. Teeth - Joe (Help! I'm a Fish) * Lew Zealand - Pinky (Rock-a-Doodle) * Swedish Chef - Shan Yu (Mulan) * Animal - Thrax (Osmosis Jones) * Steve Martin - Mr. Nezzer (VeggieTales) * Camilla the Chicken - Scarlet Overkill (Minions) * Statler - Angry Video Game Nerd * Waldorf - Tourettes Guy * Penguins - Troublesome Trucks (Thomas and Friends) * Skeeter - Darla Dimple (Cats Don't Dance) * Eric Norris - Dustin McCann Sr. * Henry Eldringhoff - Dustin "Justin" McCann Jr. Transcript * Prince Charming: For my next feat, I will walk across hot coals while explaining what the hell I am. * Max: No! For your next feat, you die! (Max fires a cannon, decapitating Prince Charming, and Prince Charming's corpse falls on the hot coals. Then Max places a water sack on the scene) Prince Charming's Funeral and Burial Ceremony * Ronno: Prince Charming died as he lived, and our family will never be whole again. And now, ladies and gentlemen, MR. NEZZER, YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYY!! * Mr. Nezzer: (With a prank arrow hat on his head) "The Lord is my Shepard, I shall not want. He makes me like.." * Shenzi (interrupting): Oh, are we burying him in a sybian? (Scarlet jumps on Prince Charming's casket as it gets lowered into the ground) * Sideshow Bob: You know, the last time a villain died was... * Mr. Nezzer (interrupting): Excuse me? * Sideshow Bob: Don’t you mean, "Excuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuse me"? * Mr. Nezzer: No, this is a funeral. I’m working. Do I come to where you work and knock the thing outta your mouth?! * Ronno: Wow, Nezzer’s working blue, but he’s right. We vowed never to talk about...that night. (The gang turn to look at Hans) (Hans waves at them) Later * Sideshow Bob: And then the dad says, "The Aristocrats"! Wocka-wocka! * Max: (Right up at the door) Hey, Sideshow Bob? Why did the villain turn red? * Sideshow Bob: I don’t know, stranger. * Max: Because he was em-bar-rassed! * Sideshow Bob: '''(Sarcastically claps) Wocka-wocka... * '''Max: Then how about this? Because I total STAB YOU! (Max stabs Sideshow Bob in the neck and then the back with a knife) * Sideshow Bob: What a showstopper. Ooohh! (Falls on stage) * Angry Video Game Nerd: See? I told you the villain was gonna die on stage tonight. (Angry Video Game Nerd and Tourettes Guy laugh) * Sideshow Bob: Hey, guys, can you stop laughing and call me an ambulance? * Tourettes Guy: You're an ambulance. (Angry Video Game Nerd and Tourettes Guy laugh again, and Sideshow Bob is dragged offscreen by Max and murdered. Then a red wagon is rolled out on stage) * Ronno: (Troublesome Trucks roll Sideshow Bob's dead body away) First Prince Charming, now Sideshow Bob. Could we be paying the price for what we did to...? * Shenzi: Don’t say that name, Ronno. * Ronno: OOOH, Shenzi's telling me what to do. Wow, hey, everybody! Come here! You gotta come see this. Shenzi's telling me what to do! Wow, must be a day that ends in I! (Hans walks by carrying a boxful of props) Hey, uh, Hans? * Hans: Oh! Hey there, boss. * Ronno: We need to talk about Darla's death. * Hans: Why, sure. I love talking about my twin sister, if not for that tragic accident... * Ronno: You know, I’m gonna stop you right there. I got something I gotta tell you. Villain Babies Flashback * Baby Ronno: Let’s play The Little Mermaid! * Baby Sideshow Bob: Let’s question Ronno's sensability. Wocka-wocka! * Baby Hans: Hold on! Let me grab my floaties. (Leaves) * Baby Darla: What a nerd. * Baby Shenzi: Ahem. Moi will play "La Petite Mermaid". * Baby Darla: Mermaids aren't fat! (Pushes Baby Shenzi) * Baby Ronno: Yikes! Darla, if you only take my advice once in your natural life, take it now. Walk away. (Darla smacks Ronno) * Baby Sideshow Bob: NANNY! DARLA'S HITTING US AGAIN! * Baby Ronno: Yeah, who's the homo now? (Darla beats up Sideshow Bob, and Darla gets hit in the back by Ronno with a red wagon and knocked headfirst into the pool) If we do this thing, it’s our secret forever. (All Villain Babies agree and drown Darla in the pool) * All Villain Babies: NANNY! (Present) * Hans: You killed my sister?!? * Ronno: Yeah, well, It was 60% self-defense. But we're kind of burying the lead here. We think Darla’s come back from the grave for revenge! * Hans: Oh, Darla will have her ''revenge… (Hans reveals himself to be Darla, the Killer, in disguise) * '''Ronno and Shenzi: '''AAAAHHH!!! * '''Darla:' (Takes out knife, and attacks Ronno) Fifteen seconds till your death! * Shenzi: HIIII-YAH! (Jumps to kick her, but misses) Wuh! * Darla: Here it comes! Showtime! * Scarlet: (Holding a bow and arrow) Get away from her, you bitch! * Darla: You can’t shoot me! Bats don’t even have fingers! (Rouge fires an arrow, which runs through Darla's head) OOHH!! (Falls to the floor with Mr. Nezzer behind her) * Mr. Nezzer (chuckling): That bit never gets old. (Dances as funny music starts) Gallery Prince Charming Shrek the Third.jpg|Prince Charming as Gonzo Sideshow Bob.png|Sideshow Bob as Fozzie Bear Young Ronno.jpg|Ronno as Kermit the Frog Shenzi in The Lion King.jpg|Shenzi as Miss Piggy Hans transparent.png|Prince Hans as Scooter Max.png|Max as Hooded Killer Heinz doofenshmirtz vector by denisfan-d92clyc.png|Heinz Doofenshmirtz as Dr. Bunsen Honeydew Dave penguins of madagascar.jpg|Dave as Beaker Ms. Fortune foretells the Future.png|Ms. Fortune as Rowlf the Dog Joe.jpg|Joe as Dr. Teeth ROCK A DOODLE-878.jpg|Pinky as Lew Zealand Shan-Yu.PNG|Shan Yu as Swedish Chef Thrax.jpg|Thrax as Animal Mr. Nezzer.jpg|Mr. Nezzer as Steve Martin Scarlet minions character.jpg|Scarlet Overkill as Camilla the Chicken AVGN.jpeg|Angry Video Game Nerd as Stalter Tourettes-Guy1.jpg|Tourettes Guy as Waldorf TroublesomeTrucks.png|Troublestome Trucks as the Penguins Darla.png|Darla Dimple as Skeeter Category:Who's Killing the Muppets? parodies Category:Who's Killing the Muppets? Category:Robot Chicken Parodies Category:Robot Chicken